heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silly Symphonies
Silly Symphonies was a series of animated short films produced by Walt Disney productions from 1929 to 1939. Unlike the Mickey Mouse cartoon universe (with the exception of The Three Little Pigs and most notably Donald Duck who made his first appearance in the 1934 short, The Wise Little Hen) Silly Symphonies did not have recurring characters and each one was depicted as a stand alone production. A total of 75 Silly Symphonies cartoons were made and the series is mostly remembered as being a platform which Disney used to experiment with different processes, techniques, characters, stories, and technologies for which the then fledgling company could use to refine and perfect its animation style; making the series a key part in aiding Walt Disney's efforts to expand into feature length animated films. Over its ten year run, Silly Symphonies would go on to win Disney seven Academy Awards for best Animated Short Film and spawned numerous imitators, some of which (such as Warner Bros' Merrie Melodies) would go on to be major competitors with Disney. Filmography 1929 Image:ss-skeletondance.jpg|The Skeleton Dance ToreadorOriginalTitle.jpg|El Terrible Toreador Image:ss-springtime.jpg|Springtime Image:ss-hellsbells.jpg|Hell's Bells Image:ss-merrydwarfs-redux.jpg|The Merry Dwarfs 1930 Image:ss-summer-redux.jpg|Summer Image:ss-autumn.jpg|Autumn Image:ss-cannibalcapers.jpg|Cannibal Capers Image:ss-frolickingfish-redux.jpg|Frolicking Fish Image:ss-arcticantics-redux.jpg|Arctic Antics Image:ss-mignightinatoyshop-redux.jpg|Midnight in a Toyshop Image:ss-night-redux.jpg|Night Image:ss-monkeymelodies-redux.jpg|Monkey Melodies Image:ss-winter.jpg|Winter Image:ss-playfulpan-redux.jpg|Playful Pan 1931 Image:ss-birdsfeather.jpg|Birds of a Feather Image:ss-mothergoosemelodies-redux.jpg|Mother Goose Melodies Image:ss-chinaplate.jpg|The China Plate Image:ss-busybeavers.jpg|The Busy Beavers Image:ss-catsout.jpg|The Cat's Out Image:ss-egyptianmelodies-redux.jpg|Egyptian Melodies Image:ss-clockstore.jpg|The Clock Store Image:ss-spiderfly-redux.jpg|The Spider and the Fly Image:ss-foxhunt-redux.jpg|The Fox Hunt Image:ss-uglyduckling31-redux.jpg|The Ugly Duckling 1932 Image:ss-birdstore.jpg|The Bird Store Image:ss-bearsbees-redux.jpg|The Bears and Bees Image:ss-justdogs-redux.jpg|Just Dogs Image:ss-flowerstrees.jpg|Flowers and Trees (First cartoon in color) Image:ss-kingneptune.jpg|King Neptune Image:ss-bugsinlove.jpg|Bugs in Love Image:ss-babeswoods.jpg|Babes in the Woods Image:SantasWorkshopTitle.png|Santa's Workshop 1933 Image:ss-birdsspring.jpg|Birds in the Spring Image:ss-fathernoahsark.jpg|Father Noah's Ark Image:ss-threelittlepigs.jpg|The Three Little Pigs Image:ss-oldkingcole.jpg|Old King Cole Image:ss-lullabyland.jpg|Lullaby Land Image:ss-piedpiper.jpg|The Pied Piper Image:ss-nightbeforexmas.jpg|The Night Before Christmas 1934 Image:ss-chinashop.jpg|The China Shop Image:ss-grasshopperants.jpg|The Grasshopper and the Ants Image:ss-funnybunnies.jpg|Funny Little Bunnies Image:ss-bigbadwolf.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf Image:ss-wiselittlehen.jpg|The Wise Little Hen Image:ss-flyingmouse.jpg|The Flying Mouse Image:ss-peculiarpenguins.jpg|Peculiar Penguins Image:ss-goddessofspring.jpg|The Goddess of Spring 1935 Image:ss-tortoisehare.jpg|The Tortoise and the Hare Image:ss-goldentouch.jpg|The Golden Touch Image:ss-robberkitten.jpg|The Robber Kitten Image:ss-waterbabies.jpg|Water Babies Image:ss-cookiecarnival.jpg|The Cookie Carnival Image:ss-whokilledcockrobin.jpg|Who Killed Cock Robin? Image:ss-musicland.jpg|Music Land Image:ss-threeorphankittens.jpg|Three Orphan Kittens Image:ss-cockothewalk.jpg|Cock o' the Walk Image:ss-brokentoys.jpg|Broken Toys 1936 Image:ss-elmerelephant.jpg|Elmer Elephant Image:ss-threelittlewolves.jpg|Three Little Wolves Image:ss-tobytortoise.jpg|Toby Tortoise Returns Image:ss-threeblindmouseketeers.jpg|Three Blind Mouseketeers Image:ss-countrycousin.jpg|The Country Cousin Image:ss-motherpluto.jpg|Mother Pluto Image:ss-morekittens.jpg|More Kittens 1937 Image:ss-woodlandcafe.jpg|Woodland Café Image:ss-littlehiawatha.jpg|Little Hiawatha Image:ss-oldmill.jpg|The Old Mill 1938 Image:ss-mothflame.jpg|The Moth and the Flame Image:ss-wynken.jpg|Wynken, Blynken and Nod Image:ss-farmyardsymphony.jpg|Farmyard Symphony Image:ss-merbabies.jpg|Merbabies Image:ss-mothergoosehollywood.jpg|Mother Goose Goes Hollywood 1939 Image:ss-practicalpig.jpg|The Practical Pig Image:ss-uglyduckling39.jpg|The Ugly Duckling Non-Canonical Silly Symphonies The Silly Symphonies series may have ended, but that did not stop Disney from making more Silly Symphony-esque cartoons years later. Here is the list: 1950 *The Brave Engineer *Morris the Midget Moose 1952 *Lambert the Sheepish Lion *Susie the Little Blue Coupe *The Little House 1953 *Adventures In Music: Melody *Football (Now and Then) *Adventures In Music: Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom *Ben and Me 1954 *Pigs Is Pigs *Casey Bats Again *Social Lion 1956 *Jack and Old Mac *A Cowboy Needs a Horse 1957 *The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A. *The Truth About Mother Goose 1958 *Paul Bunyan 1959 *Noah's Ark 1960 *Goliath II 1961 *The Saga of Windwagon Smith 1962 *A Symposium on Popular Songs New Era Silly Symphonies These cartoons were made after the Animated Short Department was closed in 1962. Some were made for film festivals and have generally stayed out of public viewing since their release. 1978 *The Small One 1982 *Vincent 1986 *Oilspot and Lipstick (Created for the 1987 SIGGRAPH convention in Anaheim) 1992 *Pedal to the Metal (Released with the movie Three Ninjas) 1998 *Redux Riding Hood (Released at many film festivals) *Three Little Pigs (Released at many film festivals) 2000 *John Henry (Released with the Direct-to-Video Short Compilation "Legends and Tall Tales") 2003 *Destino (Released at many film festivals) 2004 *Lorenzo (Released with the movie Raising Helen) Mickey Mouse Works Silly Symphonies These are shorts released as part of episodes of Mickey Mouse Works which were titled as Silly Symphonies. These shorts feature the familiar Disney characters (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, etc.) as opposed to being one-shot cartoons of the past, and they generally do not have any dialogue. 1999 *Dance of the Goofys *Donald's Valentine Dollar *Hansel and Gretel 2000 *Mickey and the Seagull Legacy Silly Symphonies brought along many imitators, including Warner Bros. cartoon series Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, and MGM's Happy Harmonies. The television series Mickey Mouse Works used the Silly Symphonies title for some of its new cartoons, but unlike the original cartoons, these did feature continuing characters. Disney also produced comic strips and comic books with this title. The Symphonies also changed the course of Disney Studio history when Walt's plans to direct his first feature cartoon became problematic after his warm-up to the task The Golden Touch was widely seen (even by Disney himself) as stiff and slowly paced. This motivated him to embrace his role as being the producer and providing creative oversight (especially of the story) for Snow White while tasking David Hand to handle the actual directing. Years later after the Silly Symphonies ended, Disney occasionally produced a handful of one-shot cartoons, playing the same style as the Silly Symphony series. Unlike the Silly Symphonies canon, most of these one-shot shorts have a narration, usually by Disney legend Sterling Holloway. Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Animated shorts